choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Skye Crandall
Skye, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Berry High and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Skye is fair-skinned with long red hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a red and black striped shirt with long sleeves, a black short jeans skirt with a belt and fishnet tights, in addition to a black necklace, a bracelet on her left arm and dark lipstick. Several times in the book Skye is referred to as being "small" once in Chapter 1, during Your Character's first bus ride to school where she is introduced, and one in Chapter 10, by Rory who uses "small" to describe Skye to Maria during their search. This hints at Skye having a more petite build. During homecoming, it is hinted that she's not much shorter than you. Personality Although she comes off as aloof, this is due to her insecurities and poor homelife due to being abused by her brother and parents. She didn't want anyone to know she was related to Brian given he has a reputation at Berry High as being a terrible person. Unlike her brother, Skye likes doing good things for people and expects nothing in return. She tells your character that she likes doing Tech for the school plays because people can appreciate tech without having to know it was her who did it. Your character can make a comparison between Skye and Robin Hood after Skye slips Emma extra money for her SAT tests. Skye gets phone anxiety, a fact she reveals to your character when she's convincing your character to call Payton to help with Payton and Frank's relationship. Skye is very academically smart, this is shown in Chapter 9, when she was able to understand and explain Ajay's math assignment despite Ajay being an upperclassman and presumably not taking the same level classes. She also has an exceptional memory as she is the only person in the Theatre that remembered all of The Witch's lines from rehearsals and is able to fill in when Danielle backs out of the play in Chapter 13. She can be impulsive when upset as shown in Chapter 10, when she attempts to run away. However, it is also shown that Skye can think logically even when in this kind of distress as shown when Ajay points out the flaws in Skye's plan and convinces her not to go through with it. Skye is very good at reading people as seen in Chapter 12, where she already had Danielle figured out during her and Erin's pep talk with Your Character. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 2: Family Matters * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 6: Locked In * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 9: SOH-CAH-TOA * Chapter 10: The Runaway * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 12: Framed * Chapter 13: Bend, Don't Break * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage * Chapter 15: When All is Said and Done Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 6: With The Fishes * Chapter 7: Friend, Fam, or Foe? * Chapter 8: An Impossible Situation * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds * Chapter 13: Team Green * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World * Chapter 2: Thanks, But No Thanks * Chapter 3: I Spy * Chapter 4: Clash of the Casts * Chapter 5: Cold Feet * Chapter 6: Will They or Won't They? * Chapter 7: Who Are You? * Chapter 8: Boiling Over * Chapter 9: Race Against Time * Chapter 10: London Ho! * Chapter 11: Bienvenue a Paris! * Chapter 12: The Heist, London * Chapter 13: The Final Bow Relationships Your Character You first meet Skye on the school bus and sit down next to her. She is also a love interest. If you choose to talk to Skye after her parents leave her at the school to fend for herself, she will confess to being Brian's sister and talk with your character about why she pushes everyone away and wants to keep her head down. You convince Skye to come clean about being Brian's sister to the rest of the Theatre department, which she thanks you for saying she's not being even a little sarcastic in expressing her gratitude. Later at Amber's party, you can choose to spend time with Skye doing random good deeds for the other students at the party including slipping Emma money and setting up a scene with stuffed animals in Amber's room. During Theatre the next day, Skye takes measurements for your costume, during which Skye starts up a conversation with your character that can lead to a flirty interaction depending on the player's choices. She goes stag to Homecoming in a dress her mother has picked for her and Your Character and Erin can help her feel more comfortable. In Chapter 9, it's confirmed Your Character and Skye sit together on the bus everyday. In Chapter 12, Skye is one of the only people in theatre that believes you are innocent of sabotaging Your Character (High School Story)'s audition. In Chapter 13, if Your Character chooses to flirt with her she will stammer and blush, showing that she returns your feelings if being romanced. You can start romancing Skye in Chapter 15, if you choose to confess your feelings to her. If you do this, the two of you are dating in Book 2, but have yet to make your relationship official. Ajay Ajay calls Skye his "Right Hand Woman" in Chapter 10, when the group drives Skye home after her runaway attempt. In Chapter 9, Skye helps Ajay with his math assignments, being the only one in the group able to explain it in a way Ajay understands. Rory Rory and Skye don't interact much, but they are shown to get along. Rory drives Skye to and from school when needed such as in Chapter 6, during the tech's work day and in Chapter 8, for homecoming. In Book 2, Rory offers to drive Skye to and from school everyday rather than having her take the bus. Erin Skye and Erin are shown to get along rather well. In Chapter 7, when Skye voices her dislike of the dress her mother forced on her Erin comments that she would let Skye switch dresses with her if they were close to the same size. In Chapters 12 and 13, they are in agreement that Your Character was not responsible for the theatre cube accident and spend lunch period cheering Your Character up together. Brian Crandall In Chapter 3 of Class Act, it is revealed that Brian is Skye's older brother. However, the two of them do not have a close relationship. She started telling people that they weren't related after he threw a baseball at Myra in High School Story, Book 3. Brian is shown to have no sympathy for Skye as he taunts her when their parents leave her alone after the football game. Brian is hinted to physically abuse Skye. In Book 2, Chapter 6, Skye tells Your Character that Brian used to push her in the pool a lot. It got to the point where Skye became afraid to be under the water. In Class Act, Book 3, Chapter 2, she gets upset because of Brian harassing Lilith who was the daughter of their parents' business plan to be business partners. Due to that action, she stated that she is her parents' new favorite child much to her dismay and distrust on which Your Character agrees. Parents Skye and her parents seem to have a difficult relationship as can be seen in Chapter 3. When she apologizes after being scolded for having ditched her parents during the match, her father says he doesn't believe her and mentions how she sat on the Berry side of the field and not with them. Her parents refuse to take her home and leave in the car together with Brian, leave Skye to find her own way home. During Homecoming in Chapter 7, Skye tells you that her mother doesn't approve of her clothes, calling them ugly and "Halloween costumes". Her mother has made a Homecoming dress for Skye without telling her and threatened to ground her for a month in case she wouldn't wear it, not caring that Skye felt uncomfortable wearing it. In Chapter 9, Skye reveals she has to go to an annual company dinner with her parents, which she describes as her least favorite day of the year, and asks you what fake interest you would suggest. She reveals that the family has to act perfect to impress the others at the dinner and are only nice to her when there while treating her poorly at home. However, Skye misses the dinner after helping Ajay with his math study and overstays the night. Her parents walk into the library and scold her for this. Skye finally snaps at them but they take her home. She has not been seen at the theater the next day possibly as a result of this. But you can convince her to come back in Chapter 11. Skye's parents ditch Skye on the day of the play, making a big deal about how inconvenient it would be for them to go and not showing up at all. This visibly upsets Skye as she was hoping that if she played a lead, they would show interest in something she cared about. However, this is proven false and it affects Skye's mood until you cheer her up before the performance. In Book 3, Skye's parents turn their attention to her. After Brian's incident with the daughter of potential business partners, they rename Skye as their favorite child much to her dismay and your distrust. When they decide to fund The Tempest: The Musical and the theatre department's trip to London, Skye feels like she has to appease them to keep them happy and help the school. They continue to dismiss her talents, although you can convince them to fund Skye's upgrade to the set design in a premium scene. Eventually though, during a dinner at an expensive restaurant, Skye blows up at them for all the two-faced lies. In Chapter 12, they go to London and watch Berry's production of The Tempest, admitting to their mistakes and asking Skye for forgiveness. It is your choice to tell Skye whether or not to accept their apologies and repair their relationship. Lilith Vidal Lilith is an alternate love interest for Skye if she isn't dating Your Character. They first met during a dinner with both their parents where Brian hit on Lilith. You can encourage Skye and Lilith in a premium scene. If you don't encourage them the first time, you get another, final chance to set them up in Chapter 13 in a premium scene. If neither scene is taken, Skye doesn't have the courage to talk to her. Trevor Trevor and Skye are both Techs for the theatre kids, they seem to work well together. Trevor mentions in Chapter 10, that they need Skye in order to start building the set and in Chapter 11, Trevor and Skye discuss the lighting before rehearsal. Trevor offers to take over Skye's job in Chapter 13, so she can fill in for Danielle as The Witch in the school play. Mia Skye and Mia bond briefly at homecoming. Mia notices that Skye is Brian's sister and sympathizes with her due to her own experiences with Max as her older brother. Mia also gives Skye tips on how to act more confident in the dress she hates. In Book 2, Chapter 11, Mia and Sydney will tell Your Character that if she sees Skye to tell her to hang out with them. They complement Skye's hair and clothes while talking to Your Character. Danielle Despite never interacting on screen, the two are hinted at not getting along. In Chapter 10, when Skye runs away, Danielle doesn't offer to help look for her and makes an off-handed comment about how she wouldn't just disappear like Skye did. In Chapter 12, Skye expresses her dislike of Danielle to Your Character saying that Danielle is an immature brat. She also expresses that Danielle is only acting out because of her jealousy and won't believe Your Character if she tries to convince Danielle she's not interested in Rory. Mrs. Silva Rory introduces his/her mother to Skye on the night of the play. Mrs. Silva, hearing that Skye's parents ditched her, offers to be there for Skye until her parents come to their senses. In Book 2, there is a premium scene in Chapter 2, where Mrs. Silva hugs Skye when she sees Skye had come with the others to see the taped play performance, referring to her as her "favorite witch". Gallery Other Looks |-|Class Act, Book 1= Skye Full View.png|Full View Skye - Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming SkyeFullViewofPromDressoutfit.jpg|Homecoming - Full View Witch_Skye.png|Skye in Witch Costume |-|Class Act, Book 2= Skye Winter Outfit 2.jpg|Winter outfit Skye Winter Outfit.jpg|Full View of Winter Outfit Skye Swimsuit Full View.jpg|Full View of Swimsuit |-|Class Act, Book 3= Skye New Look.jpg|New Look Skye Makeover Full View.jpg|Makeover Full View Skye Prom Dress.PNG|Prom Dress Skye Prom Dress Full View.PNG|Prom Dress Full View Miscellaneous HSSCABook2Cover1.png|Skye on the cover TheaterCAGangFriendshipKeychain.png|Skye's Friendship Key chain in CA, BK 2, Ch. 5 Skye's Gift to MC - Handmade Chocolate.jpg|Handmade chocolate gift from Skye to MC in Bk2, Ch14 Trivia * Skye is the only LI in Class Act that is the same age as your MC as Rory and Ajay are older than you. * Skye and Ajay have similar tastes in music. This is proven in Chapter 10, if the MC tries to tell Skye that s/he loves Darya and the Delinquents, Skye states that she believes Ajay would listen to them, but not MC. * If your MC wears the white suit to homecoming, it unlocks dialogue in Skye's premium scene if you choose to dance with her. MC will point out that Skye and MC are matching. * Skye saved the play twice, once when Ajay was failing math by helping him study so he could continue directing and again by taking over Danielle's role as the Witch after Danielle drops out of the play. * She is shown on the cover of Class Act, Book 2. * In Chapter 5, she states that she never had a birthday before. * The name Skye is of English origin and means "sheltering". It's also the name of an island in Scotland. The name is unisex and used to refer to the sky. ** A running joke in Book 1 is people confusing her name with the sky. This happens in Chapter 1, when Skye tries to introduce herself to Your Character and Your Character thinks she's talking about the sky when she says her name. The second is in Chapter 10, when Your Character tries to ask Morgan if she knows Skye, to which she replies asking if Your Character is talking about the sky. * In Book 2, Chapter 9, she claims her soul is Black. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Teens Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:Playing Cupid